


Home

by Urby



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: The material of one's nightclothes is important.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 30





	Home

Despite being raised as a royal in Nohr, Corrin preferred flannel sleepwear over silks.

Being a man who loved to indulge in little comforts, his nightshirts could be worn to nothing before he would even consider replacing them. Then would begin the long process of finding something that matched his exacting standards of color and feel, one that could drive his providers mad.

Still, it was a habit that Azura loved. When she climbed into bed with him, she had the softness of flannel against her skin, the soft indescribable scent of maybe-dragon-maybe-just-Corrin, and the warm softness of his embrace.


End file.
